


Curls

by twelvensfield



Series: like you hate me (but you love me) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Corpse Husband's Hair, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), sykkuno's hair obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvensfield/pseuds/twelvensfield
Summary: "Sykkuno lets his hands roam Corpse’s hair, thick locks of it entangled in his fingers. It’s knotted, as always, so he uses his fingers as a comb and scratches the length of Corpse’s scalp.Corpse makes satisfied humming noises throughout, shifting slightly on Sykkuno’s lap to give him better access. They both enjoy quiet moments like these, lazy mornings and wondering hands that have no real destination."OR: Sykkuno cuts Corpse's hair. They both enjoy it more than anticipated.(this fic can be read separate from the series)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like you hate me (but you love me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 508





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, you kinky bastards.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new instalment, it's really the only thing I've been thinking about for days.
> 
> as always, this relationship is not real and I am not suggesting otherwise. please do not push your ships on real people :)

Sykkuno can’t stop staring at that _hair._ Sitting across from him at their little table, his gaze fixates on those curls, watches as they shake with Corpse’s snort of laughter.

“What’re you staring at, baby?” There’s a mischievous grin on Corpse’s face.

Sykkuno blinks back to himself and blushes. “W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He digs back into his bowl of fruit, pretending to be enthralled by the pieces of mango and strawberries still left in the bottom.

“Liar.” The smirk stays on Corpse’s face. He twists a strand of hair around his fingers, and Sykkuno is enraptured by the glinting of his rings shining through his dark hair.

“Smug bastard.” Sykkuno huffs, pretends to be annoyed.

It’s not like he’s never noticed Corpse’s hair before. It’s just- it’s been getting really long recently, and Sykkuno can tell that it’s annoying the other man. With the way he’s forever blowing it out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ears, and even searching for hair ties frantically mid-game so that it gets out of his way.

And there’s just something so delightful about the way Corpse leans into Sykkuno’s touch when he’s got his fingers tangled around a section of hair, glorious little noises spilling from his lips. Sykkuno revels in it.

“Is there something you wanna do, Sy?” Tugging on a few more strands, the tone of Corpse’s voice forcing Sykkuno’s eyes to his.

Sykkuno pretends to think for a moment, leaning a hand on his chin. “Maybe.”

Corpse tilts his head, gets up from his seat and walks over, Sykkuno’s eyes tracking his every movement. He ends his journey right in front of Sykkuno, raises a brow in question when he’s standing right there, crowding Sykkuno’s space.

Sykkuno smiles and opens his arm to him, breathes in the smell of Corpse’s shampoo as the other man sits on Sykkuno’s lap, thighs bracketing hips. Corpse’s head is resting on Sykkuno’s shoulder, hanging heavy on his skin. His arms wrap tight around Sykkuno’s middle.

Sykkuno lets his hands roam Corpse’s hair, thick locks of it entangled in his fingers. It’s knotted, as always, so he uses his fingers as a comb and scratches the length of Corpse’s scalp.

Corpse makes satisfied humming noises throughout, shifting slightly on Sykkuno’s lap to give him better access. They both enjoy quiet moments like these, lazy mornings and wondering hands that have no real destination.

“Can I cut your hair?” It’s whispered against those curls, punctuated by a gentle tug.

Corpse lifts his head to meet Sykkuno’s eyes. “Y-yeah, I’d like that.”

Sykkuno grins and bumps their foreheads together, kisses the tip of Corpse’s nose and chuckles when it scrunches up.

“Get off, then, and I’ll go get the scissors.”

Corpse pretends to groan with the effort, but gives Sykkuno a kiss, lingering, before Sykkuno disappears into the bathroom.

When he returns, Corpse is sitting on a kitchen chair that’s been moved closer to the sink, with a towel around his shoulders. He looks up at him through the mess of curls atop his head. It runs a shiver through him

Sykkuno dumps the supplies on the table and runs a quick hand through Corpse’s hair, pulling his head back. He moves the hair away from his forehead.

“Hey,” Sykkuno starts, extending the faucet, “this a good temperature?”

Corpse yelps with the cold water and Sykkuno laughs, planting a hand on his shoulder to stop him getting out of the chair. He adjusts it before too long, though, and Corpse shoots him a glare.

“W-what? What’s wrong?” Sykkuno can’t help but laugh, hand shooting up to cover his mouth.

Corpse growls and pulls him onto his lap, nips at his neck in annoyance. Sykkuno leans into him, smiling, as he wets the rest of Corpse’s hair. At a squeeze of his ass, Sykkuno gasps and tugs a little harder on the hair twisted in his grip.

“ _Later._ ” Sykkuno suggests, and Corpse grumbles happily, lets his hair be massaged.

Sykkuno turns the faucet off and leans to get the shampoo (the shampoo they both use, after Sykkuno realised that he couldn’t get enough of the smell of it on Corpse’s hair) drizzling some onto his palms.

He watches as Corpse’s eyes close happily, his head leaning into the scrubbing of Sykkuno’s fingers through his hair. Sykkuno works his fingers until there’s really no more excuses to keep going - Corpse’s hair is fully lathered, fluffed by suds, and he’s on the verge of purring like a cat, Sykkuno can tell.

Sykkuno huffs out a laugh and rises off the shampoo, reaches for the conditioner that’s almost never used (Sykkuno’s hair is too short, and Corpse can never be bothered) but, unsurprisingly, Corpse doesn’t kick up a fuss at the extra attention.

Another round of nails digging through hair and Corpse is blissed out, relaxed underneath Sykkuno. When he’s washed it all out, making sure to chase away the last dregs of conditioner, he climbs off Corpse and pretends not to notice the whine that follows him.

He uses the towel around Corpse’s shoulders to dry off his hair, moves the strands out of his eyes and kisses him. Leaves his lips there so that their breath starts moving in tandem. “You need to get up.”

Corpse snorts and rises, moves his chair over to the middle of the room so Sykkuno can walk all the way around it. When he sits back down, Sykkuno towels his hair a bit more and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Christ, you look so good with wet hair.” Sykkuno smiles as the blush spreads across Corpse’s cheeks.

“Thanks.” He’s working on taking compliments, so Sykkuno rewards him with another kiss, fingers at the pulse of his neck for a fleeting second.

He grabs the scissors, and the comb, moving to stand behind Corpse. He brushes out the rest of the knots in his hair and parts it. Sykkuno knows Corpse’s eyes are shut, and he has to keep moving his head back into position every time it lolls back.

Sykkuno’s nervous, at first, to cut it, but he’s watched a few tutorials (yes, he’s been thinking about this for weeks) and he’s fairly confident he won’t screw this up past the point of repair.

The sound of the scissors fills the air, and Sykkuno watches as the kitchen tiles turn fuzzy. Upwards cuts are Sykkuno’s friends, he thinks. The length of Corpse’s hair doesn’t seem that much shorter, but it’s up the back of his neck a bit more, skin exposed enough for Sykkuno to kiss it.

Sykkuno starts in on the layers at the back, makes them short enough to have just the slightest kink of a curl or two. Feeling satisfied with his work, Sykkuno moves to face Corpse. The sides of his hair look positively _wild_ without the rest of it matching, and Sykkuno covers his mouth with a laugh.

Corpse groans, and Sykkuno assures him with a smile that he just has to do the rest and it’ll be passable.

“Passable?” Corpse is laughing too, now.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it would be this hard.” Sykkuno covers his face again.

Corpse brings him closer with an insistent hand and whispers, “I’ll tolerate it no matter how terrible it looks,” a soft chuckle follows, and Sykkuno feels his heart warm.

Sykkuno pulls a couple of the side pieces out, snips away until they’re even on both sides, watches from the front as Corpse looks up at him.

“Would you shave the sides a bit?”

Mm. And does _that_ image light something under Sykkuno’s skin.

“Of- of course, yeah.” Sykkuno can’t meet his eyes because Corpse’ll see how dilated they are.

He makes quick work on the sides, keeping it a little longer on the top, with one of the layers brushing the tips of his ears. His fringe is a little harder to trim, with those eyes staring up at him. But he works through it, and the end result isn’t even half bad.

Corpse has a feel for it, hums his approval, and Sykkuno grabs the hair trimmer from the bathroom. He uses it on his face normally, but there’s a setting for different grades and it’s the best they’ve got.

He uses a couple of Corpse’s hair grips to section off the sides, gets a feel for the length Corpse wants it, and starts the trimmer. He tries not to get too trigger-happy with it, but the thought of running his hands through the slight prickle of it excites him.

With one side done, Sykkuno lets the clips slip out, and the peek of the shaved parts looks _good_. Like, really good. Corpse looks up at him, catches him staring, and Sykkuno blushes.

When he moves onto the other side, he takes his time, runs a finger or two through the longer strands, tries not to dwell too much on the stretch of Corpse’s neck. The thrum of the shaver grounds him, and makes him focus on the falling of hair at his feet.

The result isn’t too bad, Sykkuno thinks, as he does that thing he’s seen hairdressers do a million times, pulling strands on either side of Corpse’s head to see if they fall even. It’s almost dry, now, and it’s silky-smooth through Sykkuno’s fingers.

When he’s done, Sykkuno puts down the shaver and follows Corpse to the bathroom. He combs a hand through his own hair a couple times in front of the mirror and smiles at Sykkuno’s reflection.

“Baby, it looks great. How did you do such a fucking good job?” Corpse is still messing with it, a cute smile on his face.

“I-I may have watched a tutorial. Or, uh, two or three.” Sykkuno looks down, a smile pulling at his lips. Corpse tilts his head up with a finger.

“You’re cute. And I love it, thank you.” He kisses him, soft at first, but Sykkuno latches onto him, hands instantly to lace around his hair and a growl in his throat.

Corpse moans, liking the pull of his scalp. Corpse nudges him out the bathroom, towards their bed, and crowds Sykkuno until they’re both lying down, the halo of Corpse’s hair hanging down over Sykkuno. “ _Later_ couldn’t come soon enough.” Sykkuno mumbles, tugging Corpse’s belt loops closer until he can reach the zipper.

“Mm, and it’s not the only thing that’ll be coming soon.”

Sykkuno snorts and pulls back on Corpse’s hair, strains his neck so that he can suck at the skin of Corpse’s. He scrapes teeth against Corpse’s pulse point, still with scrambling fingers at his belt, and whispers into his skin. “Not if you keep _looking_ like that, fuck, it won’t.”

Corpse leans down further and grins into Sykkuno’s mouth. Soon enough, they’re panting, and naked from the waist down. Corpse runs his fingers up Sykkuno’s shirt, and Sykkuno keens into the touch. Corpse tweaks his nipples, elicits a moan from Sykkuno which doesn’t ever really stop, just trails off into a _yes, please, C-corpse,_ as Corpse trails his lips down, further, further, until his nose is nudging at the base of Sykkuno’s dick.

Sykkuno gasps and fists a hand in Corpse’s hair, basks in the hot breath on his dick. He can feel Corpse smirk as he kisses his way up, taking the tip into his mouth just to make Sykkuno squirm at the feeling. Then he starts using his _tongue_ , taking a breath through his nose until he’s most of the way down. Sykkuno loses all focus on everything but the feeling of Corpse around him, that wet heat that makes his toes curl and drag Corpse closer.

“Fuck, baby,” he’s gasping between breaths, arching his back and gripping Corpse’s hair with suck strength that it pulls a rumble from him. It vibrates through Sykkuno and shoots a stab of pleasure up his body, starting at his toes and ending in his fingers.

Corpse continues with his movements, his own dick grinding into the mattress beneath him. His hands are tight on Sykkuno’s hips, nails digging into bone, those little spikes of pain drawing out moans from Sykkuno.

He’s too close, so he nudges at Corpse until he comes up with a breath of air, lips parted and pink. Sykkuno groans at the sight and pulls him closer, a thigh between both of Corpse’s until they’re grinding together, breathing into the space between them. Corpse bends to kiss him, a smooth slide of lips that’s somehow rough all the same.

Sykkuno takes one of his hands from Corpse’s hair and instead wraps it around his dick, feels it pulse in his grip and hears Corpse’s shuddering breaths fill the quiet air. His other hand slips round the front of his neck, thumb playing with the pulse until Corpse’s eyes are insistent and pleading.

He squeezes the hand around Corpse’s neck and speeds up the pace of his other hand, grinding up into the heat between them. Corpse’s neck flushes and his eyes are wild with euphoria. They move together, hot breath mixing, and Sykkuno squeezes that slight bit tighter when he knows Corpse is _just_ on the edge.

Corpse comes hard between them just as Sykkuno lets go of his neck, and Sykkuno smiles into his mouth. It’s a moment or two of whispered _c’mon, baby, let go— just a little more_ , when Sykkuno comes too, arching into Corpse’s body until he’s wrung dry.

They collapse side-by-side, and Sykkuno lets his hand tangle in Corpse’s hair again, never satisfied with leaving it be.

Corpse chuckles and kisses Sykkuno’s face — his temple, nose, cheeks — ravishing him until Sykkuno is squealing with it, begging for mercy under the attention. Corpse relinquishes and rolls so that his head is pillowed on Sykkuno’s chest, allowing access to his hair. Sykkuno hums in thanks and lets his breathing even out.

Arms and legs come to wrap firmly around Sykkuno’s body — like a snake, Sykkuno thinks.

“I’m so lucky I have you.” It’s one of Corpse’s favourite confessions, and it rings familiar in Sykkuno’s ears.

“It’s not luck. It’s your dick. That’s why I’m with you.” Sykkuno deadpans, loving the way Corpse chuckles at his lame jokes. “Seriously, though, I’m lucky to have _you_ , baby. You make me happy.”

Corpse smiles into his skin.

They tighten their holds around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment (they sustain my life force)
> 
> also,, I cut myself a mullet on xmas eve so that's where the inspiration was for this lol (although my experience of it was not as enjoyable, the outcome is alright so I'm happy)


End file.
